Not everyone wins
by ravensfan52
Summary: Ron Weasley was never a sensitive guy, but today was different, today Ron Weasley cried. You see Ron cried today because the light won, but Harry didn't. Ron/Hermione friendship. Please review!


Ron Weasley was never a sensitive guy, but today was different, today Ron Weasley cried. You see Ron cried today because the light won, but Harry didn't.

_Harry's Story__: One might wonder why Harry would still be at St. Mungos two years after the war against Voldemort was won._

_Surely Harry's wounds would be healed by this time right? Truth be told, Harry was physically fine, but Harry's wounds were far beyond physical, you see, Harry Potter is insane._

_Harry had been under the Crusiatus curse for eleven hours straight after he was captured by Voldemort. No one, not even the finest healers the wizarding world had to offer, could identify the severity of Harrys insanity._

_Merlin knows the healers tried though. Test after test the healers grew less optimistic, Harry was not responding to anything, or anybody. The healers had basically given up on Harry, claiming that he was "to far gone", and that the war with Voldemort had taken him. You see, Harry had managed to kill Voldemort through one last act of sanity._

_Harry had been declared unable to fight the final battle because of his obvious insanity. In fact he had just been rescued by the Order of the Phoenix from the clutches of Voldemort mere hours before the battle. He was being guarded by Remus Lupin inside the Gryffindor common room when Voldemort walked in, Remus fought Voldemort with all he had, but was not skilled enough to fend him off. 10 minutes after the dual began, it ended, and Remus fell._

_After Remus fell though, something in Harry clicked; His dull eyes became their spectacular green shade again and in one final act of sanity, he casted the killing curse on Voldemort, before falling back into insanity._

_He was found one hour later by Hermione Granger who tried in vain to reach inside insane Harry Potter, and pull out best friend Harry Potter._

_She thought that if he was sane enough to kill Voldemort that he could be reached again. Sadly she did not know that those few moments in which Harry killed Voldemort, were the last moments Harry Potter was well, Harry Potter._

_So where is Harry now? Well Harry is in a special room at St. Mungos where he cannot use magic or do anything for that matter._

_Not that he wanted to anyway, when friends and family came to visit him all they would see was Harry sitting there, rocking himself back in forth, muttering words to himself no one could understand, with a very frightened expression pasted on his face._

_He repeatedly tried to commit suicide by means of stabing himself with plastic knives, or trying to take more pills then allowed in an attempt to over dose._

_But he has never gotten close to killing himself. Healers insist that they have done all they can to bring Harry back when frustrated friends and family come to them for answers. In truth they had done all they could. They were keeping him alive, feeding him, and clothing him. They had wizard physcologists come talk to him every Sunday but nothing they could say would get a reaction._

_It was up to Harry to defeat his insanity, just like it was up to him to do everything._

It was a cold December morning when Ron stepped on his already smoked cigarette. He was preparing to visit his insane best friend at St. Mungos. "Tastes like shit", Ron mumbled to himself as he walked out of his flat.

Ron had taken up smoking after the war ended. He found solace in this muggle drug because even though it didn't talk to him, it relieved stress. He knew it was bad and that he would eventually have to stop, but right now he didn't care. "Il stop tomorrow" he assured himself as he waited for Hermione's flat.

Ron and Hermione had grown slightly apart ever since the war ended. They were still best friends but the romantic connection they once shared was no longer there.

Harry had held, and brought them together, and with him not around things were never the same between him and Hermione.

She would always have a special place in his heart, but she was his best friend and he was sure that she wouldn't be more than that. 

He was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"About bloody time, I thought I was going to freeze to death" Ron stated half amused, half irritated. Hermione had finally emerged from her flat with a smirk on her face at the annoyed expression on Ron's face.

"That would be bloody embarrassing to freeze to death after defeating the darkest wizard the world has ever seen" Ron joked as he too now had a smile on his face as he hugged his best friend.

"Is Ginny coming?" Hermione asked as they seperated.

"I think she's still a bit to shaken from the last visit" Ron confesed sadly, "Maybe next time" he added hopefully.

Hermione recalled the last visit in her head as she remembered Harry repeatedly trying to kill himself by running as hard as he could into the wall in his room.

It broke her heart to see him like this.

She cried every day for the life he could have, and should have had. But she had to be brave; Crying wasn't going to make Harry better.

They apparated from Hermione's flat to St. Mungos where Harry was, as usual, sitting there staring into space and mumbling.

"Hi Harry" Ron and Hermione greeted simultaneously as they were allowed into the room. Harry just stopped his mumbling for a moment as if he was acknowledging their presence, before resuming his incoherent mumbling.

"How you doin mate" Ron asked. This time Harry looked at Ron and muttered something softly. Rons heart leaped with joy, he could have sworn he had just said something.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked, excited at this breakthrough. He mumbled again except a little louder this time. "Kill me" he said. "Speak up mate!" Ron urged. "Kill me!" Harry said, this time both of them heard.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, not wanting to believe what she just heard she asked again, "What was that Harry?" she asked fighting off tears.

This seemed to set Harry off because he got up and started shouting, "KILL ME" "KILL ME" "KILL ME". Harry was seething with anger and Ron instinctively put his arm around Hermione and softly said, "We can't do that mate".

Harry got up and took a threatening step towards Ron and was about to hit him when he suddenly collapsed.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron both shouted as Ron rushed forward to help him. As he bent over to check his pulse he noticed something in his pocket. It was a bottle of Tylenol, and the scary part was that it was empty.

Rons facial expression was one of shock and for a second he froze. He quickly regained his senses and was about to yell for help when Hermione beat him to it, "HELP!" she yelled "WE NEED A HEALER!" She cried, with hot tears streaking down her face as Harry convulsed on the ground.

Healers ran in and the duo was quickly rushed out of the room as more healers rushed into the room where their best friend lay dying.

"Come on Harry" Ron said under his breath as they watched the healers work to revive Harry.

Hermione was crying hysterically as the cries of the healers inside the room became increasingly louder and more urgent, implying that things were not going well for their best friend.

One of the healers spotted Hermione crying and with a flick of her wand curtains appeared around the glass walls and they could no longer see Harry.

However they could hear the once urgent healers grow quieter and more solemn. After a half hour, two healers stepped out of the room with sad expressions on both of their faces.

But before they could say anything, Ron spotted a body bag being carried into the room by another healer.

No one could read Ron's facial expression as the news of Harrys suicide was shared.

After the Healers gave the news and expressed their apologies Hermione sank to the ground, shaking with sobs.

But Ron just stood there. As if the news had not hit him yet. But when Ron saw Hermione shaking and sobbing uncontrolably, it hit him.

His best mate was dead.

"No" Ron cried softly. "No, No, NO!" Ron cried. He couldnt breath, he had to get out of there and with that thought he started sprinting towards the exit, as if racing the tears that threatened to fall.

Hermione tried to follow but was too shaken with sobs to get anywhere. "R-Ron" she cried as she saw Ron run faster towards the exit.

But Ron could not hear her, as Ron was not on earth at the moment.

Memories of his best friend were racing through his mind as he ran as fast as he could, knocking over anything, and anyone who got in his way.

He finally reached the exit and immediately dissaperated not back to his flat, but to the local pub.

"I'm going to get pissed tonight" Ron told himself.

So fire whiskey after fire whiskey, butter beer after butter beer, Ron tried to forget.

But nothing was working.

All he could think of was Harry, and the fact that he would never see him again.

After 12 fire whiskeys and 7 butter beers, a teary eyed Hermione found him and took him back to his flat. 

Tears had still not escaped Rons eyes, but the dam that held them was starting to give. "No" he thought to himself, "I will not cry!"

But at 11:59 pm that night, Ron cried.

Ron Weasley was never a sensitive guy, but today was different, today Ron Weasley cried. You see Ron cried today because the light won, but Harry didn't.


End file.
